Never Let Go
by HungerGamesLover2012
Summary: Kylie is a Shadowhunter in Calgary, Alberta, and she isn't the best at making friends. And the only friend is Magnus Bane. But when Magnus finds a long lost family member, will Kylie go against her usual ways and go for it? Or will she let her past, catch up?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**Her feet are pounding at the ground which every step she takes. The rain is covering most sounds, but you can still hear her, especially since she's chasing one of her most hated enemies. A demon. And not any kind of demon, a Drevak Demon.**_

_**The demon dodges down an alley, but the chaser, a Shadowhunter named Kylie Monroe. Does not give up that easily and she's right behind it.**_

_**With nowhere else to run to Kylie traps it in the alleyway. It turns around slowly as she removes her hatchet. Most Shadowhunters use a seraph blade, Kylie uses a hatchet. And keeps a seraph blade around just for safe keeping.**_

_**She launches herself at the demon, but the Drevak Demon was waiting for her. And within a second it has it's claws slashing her skin.**_

_**She grits her teeth but doesn't give up. Instead she runs at the wall and halfway up she flips backward and brings the hatchet down on its head and kicks it against the wall. Getting gunk on her pant leg.**_

_**But without a second to think she brings down the hatchet severing the head from the body.**_

_**With that she leaves the dead demon behind and heads back to the apartment Kylie shares with her younger brother. Ashton Monroe. But he's known as Ash.**_

_**She walks down the streets of Calgary. Cutting in and out of shortcuts to get back to the home. The home she used to share with her father and older brother. Her father was killed by a demon 5 years ago.**_

_**It was a hard for Kylie's older brother, Barkley Monroe, and Ash. But it was even harder on Kylie and Ash when Barkley went missing. 2 years ago, and every day Kylie searches around Calgary. Sometimes using a Warlock to get from one place to another, but never finding what she's searching for.**_

_**When Kylie enters the elevator to head upstairs, she takes a deep breath before looking down at her wounded arm. It's got a couple of deep cuts, but nothing bad.**_

_**When she enters the apartment, all the lights come on, and there's Ash. Sitting in front of the TV playing a video game.**_

"_**You should be in bed," Kylie points out shutting the door with her foot and walking towards the couch where Ash is nestled into. And intently playing.**_

"_**And you said you'd be home by 10, it's 12 now," he retorts back.**_

_**Kylie walks towards the TV and turns it off. Getting a annoyed sound out of Ash. Till there's a gasp, and she knows that he sees her wounds. He's 14 and she's 17. Yet he acts like he's the boss and has for years.**_

"_**What the hell happened to you out there Ky?" Ash asks his older sister. Standing up from his comfy spot on the couch and approaching her.**_

_**Before he can step any closer Kylie removes her stele from her belt and draws an iratze rune on her arm and the pain is dulled almost immediately. She holds the blade towards Ash and says, "Now get to bed. I don't need you being tired tomorrow."**_

_**He sulks into his room while Kylie enters her's. She's always found her life hard. Their dad taught them everything, so Barkley, Kylie, and Ash never went to school. The only friend Kylie's ever has had is Magnus Bane. And he lives in Brooklyn.**_

_**She looks at the photo of the once happy family. And beside it is a photo of 3 happy kids. Behind it is a photo of the only woman Kylie ever loved.**_

_**The first photo is of an older man, their grandfather. Nathaniel Monroe, a man who lives in Idris. And has never had contact with his son, Jeremy Monroe, also known to Kylie as dad.**_

_**Jeremy looks exactly like Nathaniel. Both are tall. Then both have black hair with greyish green eyes. And their perfectly tanned and muscular skin.**_

_**Then the older boy, Barkley. He's 12 in this picture, so 8 years before their father was murdered by a demon. Barkley looks exactly like dad, except for the eyes. Their mother's eyes. Amber.**_

_**Then the only girl in the picture. Kylie herself. She's 11 in this picture, but she looks to be 9. She's always been smaller then her age. But she's more powerful then most think. And most learned the hard way.**_

_**Kylie doesn't look like Barkley or her dad or her grandfather. Instead she looks like she's adopted. Her mother had nearly perfectly tanned skin, but Kylie has pale. With long wavy dark brown hair with blonde streaks. The same as her mother. And the same eyes as her father and grandfather.**_

_**Then there's young, young Ash. Who is the same as their mother, but has their father's eyes.**_

_**She sighs then places the photo back onto the side table and flops down onto her bed. And closes her eyes. Life has always been a secret for Kylie. That they were all Shadowhunters. And her entire family was, until a werewolf came into Calgary and became Barkley's new best friend. But he betrayed the family.**_

_**By biting 10-year old Ash. It's been 4 years since Ash was bitten, and he's able to control his anger so he doesn't change.**_

_**As her thinking slows down Kylie falls into a slumber. But it doesn't last long, it never does.**_

_**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**_

_**It's 6 in the morning by the time Kylie emerges from her sleep. She walks straight into the bathroom and runs under a warm shower.**_

_**She dries quickly and pulls on clothing. A white long sleeved shirt with a light blue tank top over top. Then light blue jeans and brings her long hair over one shoulder.**_

_**When she exit's the bathroom there stands the great Magnus Bane. "Don't tell me you were watching me shower Magnus," Kylie smirks saying while walking into Ash's room. Then loudly saying, "Wake up Ash!"**_

_**Ash jumps out at her, all dressed and everything and starts laughing. He's never been good at scaring people, but he doesn't get much excitement now that it's only the 2 of them.**_

"_**Surprisingly no, I came here on official business," Magnus says.**_

_**Ash sits down at the kitchen table and I sit on the back of the couch and cross my arms across my chest to look more threatening. But he's Magnus, so he can see through it.**_

"_**So why are you here then?" Kylie asks raising an eyebrow at Magnus. Edging closer to the edge of the couch waiting for an answer.**_

_**He sighs then says, "You may not believe it Kylie. But it's about Barkley." He pauses as he looks over at Ash then back at Kylie and says, "He's in New York. And the only way he's coming back, is you need to go there."**_

"_**New York?" Kylie asks still in disbelief.**_

_**Then inside her head she says, **__New York? I guess I'm going to New York. I'll do anything, to bring Barkley back. Especially since I won't have to deal with the demons here._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Kylie stands in front of the portal in her living room with Ash beside her and Magnus, standing in front of the glowing vortex facing towards them. "Now since you've both probably never used a portal before, it only stings for a second. Now come on before I get board," he finishes waving a perfectly manicured nail towards the portal.**_

_**First he disappears, then Ash, then finally Kylie. She lands with an oomph before standing up to find herself standing in a greenhouse. With the top glass broken and her hand bleeding. "Great," she mutters to herself.**_

_**Just then the door opens to a tall dark skinned boy. He has black hair, and piercing gold eyes. There's been stories told about him. Ever since that battle with Valentine 100 years ago, he's been the new and improved Jace Lightwood.**_

_**But his name is Gideon Jones. "Ahh, I take it as you're Kylie? Am I correct?" He asks in his Australian accent.**_

_**His parents run the New York Institute now, and they moved from Australia 15 years ago. Kylie nods allowing some of her black hair to come out of the elastic she has keeping her hair back. "And you must be Gideon."**_

"_**Magnus has just arrived with a younger boy. I'm thinking your brother. They're downstairs in the library if you'd follow me," Gideon starts showing the way. When they reach the library not only are Magnus and Ash there, but so are 3 other people. None of which Kylie has ever seen or met in her life.**_

_**Not that she can, since not many Shadowhunters live in Canada.**_

"_**Ahh thank goodness you're alright Kylie. I was very upset when you didn't come through with us," Magnus rants. Getting a look from a tall girl wearing a light green and blue dress. Her hair is shorter then Kylie's about shoulder length and it's purple.**_

"_**Magnus, shut up," the purple haired girl says.**_

"_**Everyone this is Kylie Monroe. Kylie that's-." Before Gideon can say who anyone is. The purple haired girl speaks up.**_

"_**We can introduce ourselves Gideon. I'm Bridget, but everyone calls me Queen," she says smiling a nasty looking grin. **__She's defiantly one to look out for__**.**_

"_**I'm Marissa, but everyone calls me Mar. And you've already met my fiancé Gideon," the red headed girl with bright green eyes says walking over to hold hands with Gideon, who currently is sitting at a table located near the door.**_

_**Next to speak is the last girl with long blonde hair that at the end are pink streaks. "I'm Pollyanna. And this is my boyfriend Micheal," Pollyanna introduces both herself and the blonde hair boy beside her. She looks way more into him then he does her. Or maybe that's just Kylie.**_

"_**Well there's only one reason I'm here and it's for my older brother. Now tell me, where is he?" Kylie asks placing her hands on her hips and looking at each and everyone in the room.**_

"_**Okay, well maybe that was a little bit of a lie," Magnus confesses. Which gains both a glare from Kylie and Ash. "Don't look at me like that darlings. And it wasn't all a lie, but some of it was."**_

"_**Then for the love of the Angel tell me what wasn't a lie and what was!" Kylie demands.**_

_**Instead of Magnus speaking it's the boy who was introduced as Pollyanna's boyfriend, Micheal. "None of it was a lie. Magnus has found your brother and he is in New York City. It's just, that the next time you'll be seeing him, won't be for the reason you'd hope." Kylie lets a sigh out in frustration but Micheal continues, "Barkley has made a deal, for your life."**_

"_**Okay what the hell are you talking about?" Kylie asks.**_

"_**He's talking about how, there's been murders happening in New York City. Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike. Within the last 2 weeks there's been 14 murders," Queen points out.**_

"_**And what does that have to do with Barkley? Or me? Or even Ash?" Kylie asks everyone.**_

"_**Because your brother is the one murdering them," Pollyanna just blurts out.**_

"_**And he says he'll stop once the only one who can hurt him dies. And according to him that's you," Gideon finishes.**_

_**Kylie slightly steps backwards and hit's the wall behind her. Only to crumple down. Then she calmly looks up at everyone and asks, "Are you sure it's Barkley killing them?"**_

"_**We are positive Kylie. Look, that's why I brought you here, I mean I knew your parents and I knew Barkley, something seemed off when he asked for your life. So I brought you here to help us find him. Kill him or whatever is possessing him," Magnus finally says, making everything go silent. And the world fall from Kylie's feet and she's left in a dark abyss with nowhere to think or run or anything.**_

_**Because before all she wanted was to save her brother, now he threatens her life to stop the killing of others.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**After waking up the next morning, there's a figuring in the room as Kylie sits up. She reaches over to the lamp only that when she turns it on, the figure goes away. "Pull it together Kylie," she says to herself.**_

_**Just then there's a knock on the door, only to have Micheal walk in. "Hi," he says.**_

"_**Hi," Kylie answers back.**_

"_**I wanted to tell you that after breakfast I'm taking you over to Magnus'. He said he'll need something of Barkley to find him."**_

"_**I don't have anything."**_

"_**Then you can tell him yourself, anyways, come down to the dining room when you're ready," Micheal says, before turning on his heel, but before he fully leaves he looks over his shoulder then says, "Don't mind Pollyanna, she's not the nicest person in the world."**_

"_**I wasn't thinking about Pollyanna," Kylie confesses. **__I was thinking of my brother. And you._

_**He nods then leaves the room.**_

_**Kylie walks into the dining room only to find, Gideon, Micheal, Marissa, and Ashton. Micheal is the first one to notice Kylie walking towards the table.**_

_**She pulls a chair out beside Ashton and sits down, only to lean forward. "Well there's everyone, except Pollyanna and Queen," Mar points out.**_

"_**They both left around 5 this morning. I haven't seen them since," Gideon blurts out, slurping up some of the soup placed in front of him.**_

_**Just then Ash looks up at his sister and asks, "Are we going to Magnus', Micheal said we are."**_

_**Kylie places a hand on Ash's tiny shoulder and says, "I am, I want you to stay here with Gideon and Mar. Please Ash, I don't need to worry about you."**_

_**He sighs then mumbles, "I wish dad and mom were still here."**_

"_**We can go whenever you're ready Kylie," Micheal calmly says, before she can retort anything to Ash.**_

_**Kylie looks sternly at Micheal then back at Ash. Then finally at Micheal again. "Then let's go now, the faster we find Barkley, the quicker I will know Ash will be safe."**_

_**Micheal nods then gets up from the table and leaves the room. Before Kylie can even ask the question, Gideon speaks up, "He's gone to get his sword probably. Just wait for him by the elevator."**_

_**Kylie nods, and makes her way to the front. Where the elevator is. Micheal only takes 3 minutes before emerging towards Kylie from the back room. "You really must care about Ashton to be willing to risk your life for him."**_

"_**I'm the only family he has left. You'd do the same."**_

_**Micheal's eyes show hurt, but all he does is set his mouth in a hard line then pushes the call button. When the elevator gets there, and they go inside. Not 2 seconds of the doors closing, Micheal stops it. "What the hell are you doing?" Kylie demands, backing up against one of the walls.**_

_**Micheal turns towards her and says, "If you knew my family, you would've never said what you did. Pollyanna hates you, so does Queen. But actually think you have potential as a Shadowhunter. But I have to know, do you actually want to give up your life just so no more are spared?" Kylie bites her lower lip but before she can answer Micheal presses the resume button and the elevator jerks as it starts its descend again. "Look you probably feel like you need to die, but trust me, that's never the right choice."**_

"_**And how would you know?" Kylie asks, raising an eyebrow towards him.**_

_**He stares at the door before answering, "Because my older sister died for me, and all I could do was watch."**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Between both the silence coming from Micheal and the silence coming from Kylie, the whole car ride to Magnus' was awkward. Nobody has ever made Kylie question herself, even in school when she did go.**_

_**But something about what Micheal had said to her in the elevator. Is making her rethink her choice on if she rather die for the one she loves or fight for the survival of him.**_

_**Neither are an easy pick.**_

_**They pull up to Magnus' building and go straight up to the penthouse.**_

_**When they knock on the door Magnus quickly opens, he does not looked pleased to see both Micheal and Kylie there. "How the hell did you both get in here?" He demands.**_

"_**Your front door really needs a better lock Magnus. Just remember that, anyways, I brought Kylie," Micheal says.**_

_**Magnus motions for them both to enter his home, so they don't even hesitate to make Magnus angry.**_

_**They sit down in the huge living room, that Magnus throws a party in every weekend now. "So, have you brought me anything of Barkley's to locate him?" Magnus asks, leaning forward in his chair.**_

_**Kylie shakes her head and explains, "Everything he owns is still back in Calgary, Magnus. You of all people should know that."**_

_**He sighs then shakes his head. Then Micheal calmly says, "Magnus there's got to be another way."**_

"_**The only other way is to follow the trail of bread crumbs he leaves behind. Clues. But it'll take to long," Magnus says getting up to his feet and walking over to the large window, taking up the entire back wall. "If only he came out into the open."**_

"_**But he will," Kylie says. Both Magnus and Micheal look at her. She sighs then says, "Look you may not like it, but you said he wants a sacrifice. Well I'll go. I'll sacrifice myself so you guys can kill him."**_

"_**No," Micheal says plainly. "Not if I can help. I think I know a couple of people who sneak off to see him every now and again. But Kylie, promise you will not sacrifice for your brother, when really, leaving him all alone will make him worse."**_

_**Kylie bites her lower lip then nods. "Now please tell me who these people are Micheal Parker."**_

_**Micheal cringes at his full name. But pretends as if he never heard it. "Pollyanna and Queen. They sneak away every second day, I tried following them once but they gave me the slip," he explains.**_

"_**No wonder Pollyanna doesn't like me," Kylie shyly says, not wanting anyone to hear her. But they both did. "I think they don't want me to find Barkley."**_

"_**Well if they're working for him, it would make sense. But what if I locate them to you guys follow them. It'll make things a lot easier to find your brother," Magnus suggests.**_

_**After leaving Magnus', Micheal finally talks on the car ride home, "If this fails you've got to promise that no matter what, you will not put your life on the line. Ash needs you Kylie. Your all he has left."**_

"_**He'd move on. Besides, he'd be better off here, in New York. There's probably a few packs around, he can be taken care by them. I understand how you must've felt when your sister died for you but-."**_

"_**Do not 'but' me. You don't know how it felt, to know it could've been you and not them. You don't know how it felt to watch the Shadowhunter, my own kind kill her."**_

_**As they ride up the elevator they keep silent, like all the other times. And when the elevator doors open, they're horrified at what they see. The whole Institute, trashed.**_

_**They can see Gideon, halfway down the hallway.**_

_**They run to his side, as he leans up against the wall. "They took him," he chokes out.**_

"_**Who took who? What happened here Gideon?" Micheal demands kneeling down in front of him.**_

_**Gideon swallows hard before answering, "Barkley, Queen, and Pollyanna, they came out of nowhere and attacked us. Ashton ran up to his room and Mar followed to keep him safe. But I haven't seen either one of them."**_

_**Kylie jumps to her feet and takes a 3 steps at a time, despite her height.**_

_**And she forces open Ashton's door, only to find everything destroyed. And Mar with her head in an awkward position. And no sign of Ash.**_

_**Kylie falls to her knees and places her head in her hands. Before looking straight out the window and saying very quietly, "I will find you, all of you. And when I do, it won't pleasant."**_


End file.
